The Hunter
by Vindictus
Summary: Name may be a misnomer at first... Planning to make into a crossover later. kinda. Anyway, Naruto has a bloodline. read to find out more.


Disclaimer- I own nothing in this fic. Or do I?

XXXXXXXXXX

The Hunter

XXXXXXXXXX

_Wave _

_Bridge constuction site_

"Kill me, Naruto."

"Gwah? Why?"

"I have no more purpose in life... I am but a tool for my master, and you broke me. What use is a broken tool?" Haku sighed. "If I survive, Zabuza will throw me away. I dont think I could stand that... Kill me, Naruto. Let me die in service to my master."

"But why? Your... Master... Is an asshole! Why do you care about what happens to him? Why would you die for him? It doesn't make any sense to me!" Naruto shouted. "Tell me why!"

"Because he saved me. I used to have precious people... My mother and father. I had a life, a family, and a home. But... One day Outo-san found out about my bloodline. In the mist, bloodlines are believed to be the mark of a demon, so when he found out, Outo-san was enraged. He accused my mother of being a demon, and me of being demonspawn. He... He killed Oka-san. Then he turned toward me, and I could feel his hatred. I... I dont remember what happend next. I woke up next to Outo-san's body... he was frozen in ice. I can still see the horror on his face...

"I met Zabuza a month later, In a city a short distance from the capital of mist. He took me in, even knowing that I had a bloodline, and showed me the way of the shinobi. But now... I have lost, and betrayed that which my master gave me. So please... Kill me now. And... I am sorry to stain your hands with blood."

Naruto looked at Haku. "Don't be. And... In another time, another place, I think we could have been friends." As he ran forward, Haku braced himself for death with a smile on his face.

"I think so to." _/Shh-thunk/_

As Haku fell, Naruto stared at his hands. He had done it- he had killed Haku. The blood dripped off his fingers, staining the ground crimson. As he watched, it was absorbed into his hand.

"What the hell?" As Naruto watched, Haku's body melted into a gelatinous substance and writhed toward him. Naruto tried to kick it away, but it stuck to his foot. Naruto watched it in shock and horror as it began melting into him.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a pain that could be compared to having a sledgehammer smashed into both his head and his stomach. As he fell unconcious, only one thought was on his mind. 'What the hell just happened?'

XXXXXXXXXX

_/Drip/_

Naruto shook his head. Where the hell was he? Surely sewer pipes didn't get this large, did they? And the lack of smell was disturbing, too. He had been in sewers before, and they stank.

**"Huh... Thirteen years alone, then not one but TWO guests in a single day? How... Ironic."** Rumbled from behind him. Turning around, Naruto looked for who had spoken.

He came face to face with a giant fox head.

"GYAAAAGH! What the fuck?! Okay Naruto, calm down. The only giant fox is the Kyuubi, right? So, either I'm halucinating or..."

**"Or we're in your head. And, judging by the fact there are two of you, I have a little explaining to do."**

"Two? But..." Naruto looked around in confusion until his eye caught on something. "HAKU?! But you're dead!"

"I thought so too... generally, one does not survive a kunai through the windpipe." Haku muttered the last part, then turned to the Kyuubi.

"Eheh... Sorry about that. But you asked me to!"

Kyuubi sighed. Now he would have to explain how this mess came about...

**"Great... Well, to begin, you understand the concept of chakra, right?"** The Kyuubi began. At the pairs nods, he began to elaborate. **"Okay, Kekei Genkai are caused by a 'demon' injecting a portion of their chakra into a human. These allow some of the demons abilities to be passed on to a human, although they are diluted to a certain point. The Uchiha your village is proud of, for instance... They started up when a Parrot demon was sealed into some kid a few hundred years ago. The Sharingan is basically all the talent this demon had in copying things compressed into the eyes. Ironic, no? Anyway, You two are here because Naruto activated his bloodline. It can be summed up fairly easily, actually... But I prefer long storys. I started out as a simple kitsune... fairly weak, actually. Nobody could tell what my talent was at, though... Then I killed someone. It was an accident- I had been carying a heavy load and it slipped onto someone elses head. But then he melted, and was absorbed into me. Naturally, everyone freaked. By the time I had figured out what the hell had happened, I had been excomunicated from the clan. Everyone was sure I had done it on purpose, to get stronger... but that's not important now. Your Bloodline is basically to absorb other people. Their power, their knowledge... even their bodies. If you were awake, you would be able to remember everything that ever happened to Haku. As is, his memories and the like are portrayed by an... Imprint, I believe the term is. This effect could be likened to scizofrenia... everyone you kill will be stuck in your head from now on. Anyway, your teammates are trying to wake you up. Goodbye!"**

"Wait a min-"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto, wake up! Baka!" Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs. "How dare you sleep while Sasuke-kun is wounded! WAKE UP!"

"Owww... my poor ears." Naruto muttered, sitting up. "Please, Sakura-chan... Quiet? Oh, my head..."

"BAKA! Who cares about your head, Sasuke is hurt! Help me to carry him back to Tazuna's house!"

"Wait, Sakura." Kakashi called over. "Sasuke can walk by himself. You should have noticed... he's been standing behind you for five minutes now. Naruto seems to have a concusion, though. Yelling at him will only agravate it..."

"Sorry sensei..." Sakura whispered. "Wait, Sasuke's better? THATS GREAT! Sasuke, maybe we could go out to celebrate your miraculous recovery!"

Everyone who had been paying atention sweatdropped as Naruto clutched his ears to stop the ringing.

Kakashi sighed. He must have done something really horrible in a past life to be stuck with these brats as students...

XXXXXXXXXX

_five hundred years ago_

_a world far, far away_

Farfello sneezed in the middle of a battle with Wiess. Honestly, couldn't alergies wait?!

XXXXXXXXXX

A.N.

And another one bites the dust...

Actually, I found inspiration for this fic in the form of GameInformer... Everyone who has read the latest issue should know what I'm talking about. Anyone who can tell what I'm talking about and anyone who can guess the reference at the end gets a cookie... or they would, if I could send one over the net.


End file.
